Festival
by Suspicious Popsicle
Summary: Yuri & co. relax and have a little fun at Terca Lumireis' fastest growing tourist destination. Post game one shot. Fluri & Ristelle.


A/N: More fluff. That really ought to be one of the genres.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are from _Tales of Vesperia_ and do not belong to me.

* * *

Standing just outside the fairgrounds on Nam Cobanda Isle, Flynn shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the drape of the blue and white striped cotton robe he'd been talked into wearing. It was a far cry from his customary attire, and he felt acutely underdressed, despite the fact that most of the crowd was clothed in a similar fashion. Nearby, Yuri meandered between the fairground gates and the path leading back to the inn. He, too, wore one of the robes—yukata, Estellise had called them—but he seemed to be completely at ease, having even gone so far as to roll the sleeves up. His unhurried steps took him in a twisting circuit as he stared up at the night sky, fingers laced behind his head beneath the messy bun he'd tied his hair in.

It was only the two of them waiting, still. All of Yuri's circle of friends had come out for this festival celebrating the anniversary of their victory over the Adephagos, but most of the group was already enjoying the attractions. As soon as they were within sight of the entrance, Karol had taken off like a shot, eager to try out the games of chance and the food stalls. Repede had gone with him, probably more interested in getting a snack than in looking after the young guild leader. Judith had left to join a game of poker and Raven had followed along after her, much to Yuri's amusement. Apparently, Judith was a skilled gambler, and Yuri had wished Raven luck against her once the two of them were out of earshot.

The only two members of the party left unaccounted for were Estellise and Rita, and they should have been on their way from the recently constructed inn everyone was staying at. Though he hadn't expected Yuri to stay with him, Flynn had insisted on waiting for Estellise before going into the fairgrounds. It was taking longer than he had expected for the girls to arrive. He was just beginning to think that he should return to the inn to check on them when they walked around a curve and into sight.

"Look a little more relieved," Yuri muttered, moving to stand next to him. He flashed Flynn a quick grin. "There's nothing on this island they couldn't deal with. They were probably just fooling around."

"What do you mean—?"

"Flynn! Yuri! I'm sorry it took us so long." As she reached them, Estellise stopped and held up her arms, turning to show off the pattern of gold bamboo and flowing, pink lines embroidered on her white yukata. "What do you think?"

Flynn smiled. "It suits you." Rita stood close behind her, looking almost as uncomfortable in her robe as he felt in his. The pink floral pattern was more feminine than he would have expected her to wear. "You look nice as well," he offered.

"Whatever." Frowning, Rita flapped the draping sleeves. "I don't see why we had to wear these."

Smirking, Yuri took a step forward. "But you look so cute."

"See, Rita! Even Yuri says you look cute." As she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, Estellise was beaming. It didn't look like Rita had considered Yuri's words a compliment, however.

"You two ready to go check out the festival?"

"Yes! It looks beautiful."

Estellise's enthusiasm had all of them looking once more towards the fairgrounds, lit up beneath an indigo sky by the warm glow of hundreds of paper lanterns. Shouts and laughter sounded from inside, and music drifted on the breeze, inviting them in. As they made their way to the gate, Flynn tapped Yuri's shoulder and paused.

"You two go on ahead. We'll catch up in a few minutes."

Curiosity and impatience warred on Yuri's face, and Flynn tried not to smile at the thought that he was just as excited for the festival as Estellise. He waited a few moments, watching until the girls were well ahead into the crowd before turning his attention to Yuri.

"What did you mean earlier? About the two of them…." He couldn't say it. He'd heard Yuri use the phrase 'fooling around' before, but he couldn't possibly have meant it in the same context. That would have meant that he was implying that Estellise and Rita were….

"About Ristelle?"

"Ristelle?"

Yuri stared at him a moment before a grin split his face. "You seriously don't get it? Let's just say it's a good thing you've got me, 'cause you don't have a _chance_ with Estelle."

Oh, for…. He _had_ meant exactly what Flynn had been afraid he'd meant. "Don't be ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous about it?"

"Well, it's…. She's…. You shouldn't be gossiping about Lady Estellise."

Rolling his eyes, Yuri started once more toward the gate. "You just don't want to admit I'm right."

"Because you aren't." He followed along out of necessity. Yuri wasn't going to wait for him.

"How about I prove it, then?"

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't just ask them. What if they don't want it made public?"

"So you admit it's possible?"

"Possible, not plausible."

"Cynic."

"Busybody."

"Hey, I'm only a busybody if I interfere." He tossed a smile over his shoulder. "Come on. We'll follow them discretely. Then you'll see."

"You wouldn't know discreet if it charged you riding a quietta."

"Five gald says they're a couple."

"I'm not betting on the princess's love life."

"You're such a stiff."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"Hush!" Grabbing his wrist, Yuri dragged them off to the side between two booths. He leaned over, peering out around a display of masks to look down the bustling walkway. "There they are."

There was no way to take a look without pressing in close behind Yuri. It was awkward, but Flynn was very careful about where he put his hands, sure that their position must look strange enough without him having to brace himself with a hand on Yuri's back or at his waist. He half wondered if Yuri hadn't planned to have them end up like that. It was hard to tell with him, sometimes, what was innocent and what was meant to tease. Flynn tried not to let it distract him.

Three booths down, the girls were looking through trinkets—hair accessories mostly. Estellise picked up several, admiring them or holding them up to her hair and looking to Rita for her opinion. At one point, she held one up against Rita's hair. It must not have been to Rita's taste, because the mage turned abruptly away and walked off, leaving Estellise to make her purchase and hurry after her. Flynn stepped back, putting some space between himself and Yuri. He hadn't noticed anything more than a close friendship.

"Are we finished acting like children?"

"Flynn?"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Yuri whirled around to face him, a mask like a caricature of a jons hiding his features. "Ooga-booga-booga!"

Flynn had managed not to jump, but only just barely. He stared Yuri down. "It is undeniably an improvement."

He could guess Yuri's expression from the way he slumped and gave up acting like an idiot as he stepped back out onto the walkway. Estellise was just barely visible in the thickening crowds, and Flynn started after her, intent on catching up and enjoying the festival as a group. He didn't make it far before Yuri caught up and snapped a mask over his head.

"What—?" Pulling it off, he found himself staring down at a bulbous, cross-eyed cluckett. Yuri was grinning at him, the jons mask tied around his head and resting to one side of his face.

"You did pay for these, didn't you?"

In answer, Yuri rolled his eyes and smacked Flynn on the back of the head.

* * *

"They were watching us."

"Who?"

"That idiot and your white knight. They were trying to hide behind the stall with the masks." They'd been doing a piss poor job of it, and if it hadn't been for the intensity of Flynn's scrutiny, Rita might have thought she'd been mistaken when Yuri suddenly became more interested in playing with the masks than in spying.

"Why would they be watching us?"

Rita cracked her knuckles. "If they keep it up, I'll be sure to find out."

She froze as Estelle's hands slipped into her hair just above her ear. She was suddenly blushing, she knew it, and it would be horribly obvious, particularly with Estelle right there in her face, and damn her for having such pretty eyes, anyways.

No, not 'damn her.' Estelle was wonderful. It wasn't her fault that Rita got so anxious sometimes when it was just the two of them. Okay, maybe it was a little bit her fault, but only the nice parts, not the nervousness or the uncertainty. And Rita really was trying to get over that, but this was still new to her, and there were some times when she was all too aware of Estelle…

…such as when she smiled, warm and comforting as candlelight, just like she did as she pulled back, leaving a weight behind where her hands had fixed something in Rita's hair. Even before she reached up to touch it, Rita knew it was that ornament from the stall. It wasn't the first gift she'd received from Estelle, but it always surprised her to be given something purely out of affection. She was never sure how to respond, nervous and happy all at once, and wanting to give Estelle something back but never knowing what would be appropriate.

"It looks really nice." She pulled a second one out of her purse and held it out. It was a delicate looking thing with petals that faded from white to purple at their edges above three trailing strings of pearls and golden beads. "Would you mind?"

Blushing, Rita took the pin and clipped it carefully into Estelle's hair when she lowered her head. She cursed her trembling fingers. They were never that clumsy while she worked. As soon as she had finished, she took a step back, looking for something to distract her. When she found it, she very nearly wished she hadn't.

Estelle noticed at the same time. "Is Flynn putting that ornament in Yuri's hair?"

* * *

"How did you get this stuck in your hair?" One minute, Yuri had been joking about whether the gilded thing suited him, and the next, he'd gotten it tangled up so badly that Flynn had to help him pull it loose.

"Hell if I know. Just—ow! Watch it!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Damn. We're losing the girls."

With a sigh, Flynn finally pulled the hairpin free. He handed it back to the vendor, apologizing for his friend as Yuri slipped into the crowd. Already, he was regretting letting himself be drawn into this stupid argument about Estellise and Rita. He had wanted to be able to enjoy the festival together with Yuri, but with his attention focused on the girls, that wasn't likely to happen. He was surprised, then, when Yuri called him over to one of the game booths, wanting to try his luck.

"Did you get bored playing spies?"

"Keep it down." He jerked his head to the side, indicating the fishing game where Estellise and Rita were currently crouched over the little pool, trying to catch goldfish with paper scoops.

"They're just playing a game."

"Estelle is trying to win Rita a prize. And look—she bought her a hair pin."

"Are you sure she wasn't wearing that before?"

Yuri didn't bother answering. He slid a piece of gald across the counter and received three rings in exchange. Flynn watched as he tossed and caught one, eyeing the cheap toys and snacks set up as targets in the back of the booth.

"Want me to win you a prize?"

"Not really."

Nothing looked particularly interesting, but that didn't deter Yuri. One by one, he flung his allotment of rings at a small dog statue. He missed every time, although his third throw came close. Flynn couldn't help smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"Weren't you going to win me something? Don't talk big unless you can back it up."

"Oh yeah? Let's see the mighty Commandant do better."

"Move aside."

Flynn slapped down a gald. He hefted one of the rings, staring straight at the little dog Yuri had been aiming for and trying to find the right angle he'd need the ring to catch it at. Just as he was about to throw, Yuri made a noise like a sneeze, loud and not even trying to sound realistic. He succeeded in startling Flynn and costing him a toss.

"Cheater."

Yuri just grinned and passed five gald to the vendor. As Flynn tried once more to take aim, he was hit with a sudden volley of rings.

"You aren't supposed to be throwing at me!"

"What, not gonna fight back?"

"You're no prize." He tossed the ring at Yuri anyway, unwilling to let things end without fighting back at all.

"Ouch! Careful with that sharp tongue, you might hurt somebody's feelings." Laughing, Yuri launched the last of his ammo as the scowling vendor snatched what he could off the counter.

Halfheartedly, Flynn flung his last ring over the counter. He left Yuri there to clean up and make his own apologies, and went to go get something to eat.

* * *

The stupid games the festival offered would have been a lot easier if she'd been able to use her magic. Instead, Rita was left sitting back on her heels, scowling at the hole in her little paper scoop while Estelle kept trying to catch one of the goldfish swimming around in the small pool. The entire thing was ridiculous, anyway. How was anyone expected to catch fish with a paper net?

She heard laughter ring out over the noise of the crowd, and looked up to see that Yuri had turned Flynn into a ring toss prize. Those two were such idiots. She watched until Flynn walked off, leaving Yuri at the mercy of the man who had been running a game before Yuri had scattered his rings all over the walkway. As he picked up the mess he'd made, he didn't once look in her direction, making Rita wonder if she really had been imagining things earlier. Maybe Estelle had been right. After all, there wasn't any reason for the men to be spying on them.

"Oh!"

At the soft exclamation, she turned back to Estelle, only to find that her net had finally succumbed to the inevitable. She stood, smoothing down her yukata. Maybe now they could finally move on.

"Looks like neither of us is very good at this game." Estelle was smiling, but she wasn't making any move to get up, and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the fish. She must have really wanted one. Gently touching the flower clip Estelle had so carefully placed in her hair earlier, Rita found that she suddenly wasn't quite as ready to give up as she had been a second ago.

"Hey!" She waved over the man running the game. "Two more tries."

Rita paid the man and knelt down beside Estelle once more. Their fingers brushed briefly together when she handed off one of the nets, and that tiny contact between them really should not have been so startlingly obvious, or so important as to make her heart speed up.

While Estelle went ahead and tried once more to catch a fish, Rita took a few calming breaths and looked around. She watched to see if anyone would actually win the game and, if so, how they went about doing it. It didn't take long, once she had bothered to sit back and observe, to see that there was a trick to it. The idea was to scoop the fish into the waiting bag, rather than trying to catch it as if in a net and then transfer it. Catching and bagging a fish had to be all one motion. Hesitation would cost one the prize.

Rita got ready and went still, leaning over the water. She picked out a fish, waited, shifted a little, and….

"Gotcha!"

It _almost_ went into the bag. Tricky little things. She settled and waited to try again.

The second attempt ended the same as the first, except for the hole in her net. She'd forgotten to maintain the proper angle against the water, and the fish's flopping had been too much added strain on the paper.

"Oh, Rita, you were so close!"

'So close' wasn't good enough. Determined to win Estelle a fish, Rita bought another net. She barely heard Estelle encouraging her as she lined up her net and bag over the water, intent on her prize. Just a little…bit…closer….

"Ha!" Triumphantly, Rita surged to her feet, the fish flopping in the bag.

She couldn't help grinning proudly as the owner of the game congratulated her before pouring in more water and tying the bag shut. Estelle peered in at the little goldfish, smiling widely.

"That was wonderful! She's very pretty."

"Here." She thrust the bag between them as they stepped away from the booth, and Estelle took it hesitantly. "It's for you," Rita clarified, sneaking a sideways glance at her.

"Thank you." She took the bag and held it carefully against her chest. "What should we name our new pet?"

"W-whatever you decide is fine."

"I want both of us to decide on a name."

Didn't Estelle know that she wasn't any good at this sort of thing? What kind of name suited a goldfish, anyway? They were all orange and white and scaly, with those big, bulbous eyes….

"Blinkie."

As soon as she said it, Rita wished she could have taken it back. Blinkie. What kind of a name was Blinkie? _Karol_ could have done better! She was such an—

Estelle giggled. "That's cute. Blinkie. I like it." She held the bag up to her face, the water distorting her features, but not dimming her smile. "Hello, Blinkie. I'm Estelle, and this is Rita. We'll be taking care of you from now on."

Rita had just enough pride _not_ to give in and welcome the fish into their lives.

* * *

"Wha'd you bring me?" Yuri was eyeing Flynn's food with entirely too much interest.

"Nothing. I bought myself a corndog. If you're hungry, you can buy your own dinner."

"That's cold. Look. I'll bet Estelle shares that cotton candy she's buying with Rita."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Sharing food is a sign of how close two people are."

"It's possible to be close to someone without being romantically involved with them." Yuri ought to know that. The two of them had shared food plenty of times growing up in the lower quarter, and that had been years before their friendship had grown into something more.

"There! See?"

He looked where Yuri pointed and saw that Estellise was indeed offering to share her treat. She held it between them, letting Rita pick pieces off. However, with a bagged goldfish in her other hand, she was unable to take any for herself. If they had actually been seeing each other, would it really have been that big a deal for Estellise to take a bite directly off the ball of cotton candy? He made the mistake of pointing that out to Yuri.

"Oh? So, since you and I are so close, it shouldn't be a big deal for you to share, right?"

He grabbed Flynn's hand, the one holding the corndog, and opened his mouth wide, lips stretching provocatively over the tip as he stared right into Flynn's eyes. Rather than just taking his bite, he made a show of drawing it in slowly, eyes glittering mischievously as Flynn felt himself turning red as a beet. His mind was willingly following Yuri's lead to improper places, and the middle of a crowd during a festival was most certainly _not_ the setting to be getting caught up in such things. If Yuri didn't knock it off soon, Flynn was going to drag him off into the trees for what little privacy there was to be had and both of them could forget about spending their evening enjoying the festival or finding out who was right about Estellise and Rita.

Thankfully, Yuri was soon finished playing around. He bit off a good-sized chunk of the corndog and set off once more, grinning around his mouthful of food. Flynn tried to put his little show out of his mind, but his imagination was being unusually active. He found that he was more interested in when Yuri would be _finished_ enjoying the festival rather than how _much_ he was enjoying it. Even so, as long as he behaved, Flynn would check his impulses and let him have his fun before they moved on to other, more physical, pursuits.

* * *

They were at it again, and this time, there was no doubt that those idiots were following her and Estelle. The single thought that prevented Rita from turning right around and demanding an explanation was that Estelle was enjoying the festival and wouldn't want Rita spoiling everything by starting a fight. Even if those idiots did have it coming.

Yuri and Flynn had been following them since the cotton candy stand. Trying to hide in the crowd was a futile effort for idiots like them, and they kept ducking between stalls as if that actually provided them any cover. As if Rita hadn't been painfully aware of their presence the entire time. Later on, she was definitely going to find out what they had been up to, and if she didn't like the answers she got, there was going to be some payback for ruining her evening.

"Is it good?"

"Huh?" She looked over at Estelle, confused, until she noticed that the cotton candy was half gone and Estelle didn't have a free hand to be tearing off pieces. Rita could have kicked herself. She should have offered to hold it, but she'd been too preoccupied with their clumsy, bickering shadows.

With a smile, Estelle paused and stepped to the side of the walkway. She leaned forward a little, opening her mouth, tongue just touching her lower lip. It didn't take a genius mage to realize that she wanted to be fed a piece of cotton candy.

Damn it, why were there so many _people_ around? Rita had been reaching to tear off a piece for her when a burst of excited chatter and hurried footsteps passing them reminded her that they were in a very crowded public place completely unsuited to the sort of lovey-dovey nonsense Estelle was starting. She grabbed the entire cone instead, holding it out so that Estelle could take what she wanted as they continued on.

Rita couldn't even look at her. Estelle probably hadn't even thought anything of it, but because Rita knew that at least two pairs of eyes would have been watching, she'd gone and made it awkward. Why couldn't this be easy? Nobody else but Estelle should have mattered.

She was absolutely going to beat the stuffing out of Yuri later, and Flynn too, just for good measure. Honestly, what was that sorry excuse for a Commandant doing, letting himself get sucked into Yuri's pace?

"Rita? Are you not enjoying the festival?"

"What? N-no, it's fun. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you don't look very happy to be here. Should we go back to the inn?"

"No way! You wanted to explore more, right? Come on." She grabbed Estelle's hand and pulled her into the thick of the crowd, hoping to leave the men behind for good.

* * *

"See? They're holding hands, now."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"I'm telling you, they're more than friends!"

Yuri turned away to peer once more around the corner of the stall, and Flynn decided that enough was enough. He had agreed to leave his work behind and take this short vacation specifically to have a chance to be with Yuri. They hadn't been to a festival together since they were children, and Flynn had been looking forward to spending some time together where perhaps nostalgia would have dampened their usual impulses toward dispute. Instead, Yuri was simultaneously arguing with him and ignoring him, something that Flynn had heretofore considered impossible. It bothered him more than it should have. Yuri had never given a confrontation with Flynn less than his all, and for something to come between them in the middle of even a foolish argument was more than he was willing to put up with.

"Holding hands is not indicative of anything other than friendship. Now, if one of them did this—" He reached out, cupping Yuri's ass through the thin fabric of his robe and giving him a squeeze. "—I would be convinced."

Slowly, Yuri turned to face him, surprise and amusement tangled in his smile.

"Did you just—?"

"I did. If you aren't going to enjoy the festival, I suggest we at least go back and enjoy the very nice bed in our room at the inn."

He watched Yuri's face, watched him weigh the satisfaction of proving himself right against the sort of satisfaction Flynn was hoping for. In the end, there really wasn't any contest.

"I can always prove it to you later."

As they left the crowds behind, Flynn felt Yuri's hand come to rest momentarily in the small of his back before sliding lower to return the favor from before.

* * *

Without really meaning to, Rita had led Estelle past the last of the booths and into a small clearing just shy of the trees. It was as good a place as any to hide for a few minutes and hope that the idiots gave up and went to find something better to do. Realizing that she was still holding Estelle's hand, she let go quickly, embarrassed that she'd forgotten and annoyed that her first impulse upon remembering was to let go. Estelle probably hadn't minded holding hands at all. She was friendly like that.

"I don't think the boys are following us anymore."

"What?" Rita gaped at her, surprised. "You knew?"

Estelle giggled. "They weren't being very subtle."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hadn't it bothered her? If she'd just said something, Rita would have put a stop to it.

"Well, you had seemed sort of nervous when it was just the two of us, so I thought that maybe they could help distract you."

"I wasn't nervous! And even if I was, how could those idiots do anything to make it better? I'm surprised they didn't get kicked out." Help distract her. Yeah, right! They hadn't done anything but make things worse.

"Did you have fun?"

"Huh?" She looked up to meet shining green eyes. When had Estelle gotten that close? Rita swallowed and forced herself not to take a step back.

"I couldn't really tell. I'm sorry. I'd wanted to enjoy the festival with you, but if you weren't having fun…."

"O-of course I had fun…with you." She couldn't look at that smile. Instead, she cast her gaze down to where Estelle was twining their fingers together.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." The butterflies in her stomach were something else entirely, a product of Estelle's proximity and the sudden realization that they were quite alone, beyond the notice of the festival-goers.

"I'm glad."

Only a few short inches separated them, and that tiny distance disappeared as Estelle leaned in and kissed her. The world went sort of fuzzy around the edges, but it always did that when she got all wrapped up in Estelle. The moment under the stars drew out into their own private eternity.

The kiss was interrupted by a sudden screech and a pop, and colored lights burst forth suddenly against the sky. With her hand still clasped around Rita's, Estelle moved to stand beside her as they looked up at the fireworks.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

Yeah, Rita thought, curling her fingers just a bit tighter around Estelle's. It really was.


End file.
